Cuando te vas
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Es difícil perder a alguien que quieres y es aún más difícil vivir con esos sentimientos que su partida provocan, aunque ellos no deseen que te sientas así, lo bueno es que siempre hay una manera de hacerlo.


Cuando te vas

Las nubes grandes y oscuras cubren el cielo sin dejar espacio para el más minino rayo de luz pasar, la lluvia se aproximaba amenazante y fuerte, pero a él no le importa.

Una semana desde el entierro de su esposa. Su amada Tomoe finalmente había sucumbido ante la enfermedad y se había visto obligada a dejarlo atrás.

Caminaba lentamente por la calles de Ciudad Oriental sin rumbo y sin propósito, solamente caminar, distraerse de aquellos dolorosos sentimientos. Las lagrimas nuevamente buscan salir, escapar de aquellos rojos ojos, sin embargo ya no quería llorar más, no quería que esos sentimientos siguieran gobernándolo, nublando su vista y corazón, porque esos sentimientos lo habían llevado hasta aquí, forzado a tener un momento de "descanso" y siendo un obstáculo para su promesa.

Él le prometió antes de partir que seguiría siendo un héroe, que no pararía de luchar por lo que es bueno y justo y aunque en ese momento no había entendido el porque de sus palabras ya lo hacía, lo había entendido y dos días después de que lo dejara salió aún en contra de los pensamientos y deseos de sus amigos y familiares, para sólo fracasar y estorbar. Había roto su promesa, porque ahora estaba aquí "descansando".

Detuvo su andar al notar las lagrimas en su rostro. _¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?_ No se molesto en secarse la lagrimas, solamente paro y miro al cielo notando como las gotas de agua caían sobre él. _¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover? ¿Cuándo las nubes se habían posado su corazón? ¿Cuándo las nubes habían empezado a impedirle vivir?_

Parado bajo la lluvia mirando el cielo se sentía como si intentarán consolarlo, decirle que no estaba solo, que alguien más veía su sufrimiento y sus lagrimas y que con él estaría, para llorar con él, porque veía las nubes de su corazón y él lo agradecía.

Miro a su alrededor, de algún modo sus pasos lo habían llevado de vuelta a su antigua casa, donde había crecido, donde había descubierto sus poderes, donde alguna vez Tomoe estuvo con él.

- Tomoe… - Su nombre escapo de sus labios como si tan sólo hubiera sido un sueño. Uno hermoso donde él era feliz y donde ella estaba con él y él con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe, como cruelmente lo hizo.

Ya no sentía rabia, también había dejado la culpa, el remordimiento y la melancolía detrás. _¿Por qué esos fueron los primeros en desaparecer?_

Aún recordaba entrar a la habitación, corriendo desesperadamente mientras dejaba atrás a los médicos. No podía creerlo, debían estarle mintiendo, ella jamás lo dejaría de esa forma, pero cuando entro a aquella habitación la realidad sólo lo golpeo y la desesperación se transformo en tristeza y la tristeza en rabia. _¿Por qué no había estado con ella?_ Y la rabia en culpa y la culpa vino junto al remordimiento. Se había ido, la dejo sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba por irse, de que esos eran sus últimos momentos _¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran un promesa de despedida? _Luego sólo la melancolía_ ¿Alguien siquiera compendia como la extrañaba? ¿Cómo deseaba volver a verla y escuchar su voz? _Pero entonces aquella promesa, de algún modo habían apartado esos sentimientos, hasta ahora que la había roto.

_¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en todo esto?_ _¿Por qué recordaba aquellos sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte? ¿Por qué no podía ser el hombre que hizo aquella promesa? ¿Por qué se hacía estas preguntas?_

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, no se había dado cuanta de que lo retenía, que había dejado de respirar y que por un momento la realidad había desaparecido a su alrededor.

Aún parado en la calle, a unos metros de su casa su ropa se sentía mucho más pesada, llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia o la lluvia era más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo percibía.

- ¡Otosan, otosan!

Rápidamente levanto la cabeza ante aquel llamado, ante aquella voz, ante aquella pequeña persona que corría bajo la lluvia con paraguas muy grande para ella. Porque ella era muy pequeña, porque ella era una niña pequeña, porque ella era su querida hija.

- Otosan…

Su pequeña lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos, tan hermosos como los de su madre, llenos de amor como los de su madre, tan fuertes como los de su madre, pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, porque ellas eran parecidas pero a la vez no.

Ahora recordaba que su amada esposa no lo había dejado atrás, no solo, porque aquí estaba ella, su querida y pequeña hija. Definitivamente era un idiota, tan sumido en su propia angustia, tan sumido en su propia lastima que había olvidado la realidad, la realidad de que no estaba solo.

Pasos rápidos y fuertes se sintieron tras su pequeña, su hermano y su madre también habían llegado, cada uno con un paraguas. En sus rostros podía leerse la preocupación, pero no dijeron porque lo entendían, a veces incluso mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Él no estaba solo, ella no lo había dejado solo, pero tan idiota había sido, tan sumido en una pena que sabía ella no quería causarle que se había olvidado de la realidad.

Porque ella lo amaba, porque ella jamás quiso causarle esta pena, porque él no estaba solo. Por eso es que la rabia, el remordimiento, la culpa y la melancolía se habían ido, por eso se preguntaba porque pensaba en ello, por eso se cuestionaba por qué aún sentía tanta tristeza. Porque por otros, por el hombre que había echo esa promesa, por amor él sabía que no debía dejar que estos sentimientos lo dominaran, aquella promesa solo le había dado la fuerza para seguir, por eso ella le hizo hacer esa promesa, porque incluso si se iba ella le daría fuerzas.

Porque es inevitable sentirse tan abatido cuando alguien debe dejarte, porque a veces es inevitable sentir rabia, culpa y sumergirse en la autocompasión, pero es evitable dejar que todo ello te domine. Por ella, por ellos, por Kaede esbozo una sonrisa, como la que en muchos días no había esbozado, una verdadera, llena de amor, confianza y entrega, aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como Kaburagi T. Kotetsu o Wild Tiger.

- Otosan – Kaede le sonreía, tan pequeña y de algún modo tan fuerte y tan compresiva, porque estaba seguro que ella había sido la primera en dominar la tristeza y porque ahora estaba seguro de que era la primera en notar su sonrisa – Estas mojado.

- Sí lo estoy, ¿cierto? Otosan se ha demorado mucho en regresar, pero ya estoy aquí Kaede – Kaede lo miro con una sonrisa llena de amor, algo le decía que había entendido sus palabras.

Su madre lo miraba aliviada y su hermano también le sonreía, porque ellos también habían entendido.

- Volvamos a casa Kaede.

Tomo la mano de su pequeña, cálida contra su fría mano, pero eso no importaba, porque pronto esa mano sería cálida nuevamente igual que su corazón.

Porque el tiempo cura todas las heridas, aunque sea larga y difícil la espera, pero él no está solo, él tiene una familia que lo acompañaran en el trayecto, así como él los acompañará a ellos, como también tiene amigos esperando su regreso.

Las nubes se alejaban lentamente en el viento dejado la luz del atardecer pasar libremente y él sabía que las nubes de su corazón también lo harían aunque fuera lento y tomara algo de tiempo.

* * *

NA: Siempre me pregunte como es que Kotetsu paso los días siguientes a la muerte de su esposa, así que de allí salió esta historia con tantos peros y porque. No se ustedes, pero al menos yo cuando me siento confundida, triste o incluso muy alegre suelo recurrir mucho a estas palabras, así que decidí hacer lo mismo con Kotetsu, aunque intente variar más las demás.

Se puede decir que esto esta basado en cierta medida en una experiencia personal, aunque no ha un nivel literal.

Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
